


And So She Danced

by PeverellSlytherin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/pseuds/PeverellSlytherin
Summary: A drabble about the ballet dancing dalek in doctor who
Kudos: 5





	And So She Danced

The sounds of swan lake act 1 scene 4 drifted about. Through and around the dusty hall, a lone girl danced. She was the most graceful being on the entire planet. Every movement precise and yet so full of happiness and flowing like water. The young girl danced the act to perfection, the last dance she ever did.

It was supposed to be a good evening. Everyone was milling about for their last bit of shopping for the day. The theatres had all their patrons seated for the ballet of the year. Then they came.

They razed the city in minutes, taking the youngest to be moulded. Changed into their version of the perfect being. The purest being. Changed their very DNA to fight in a war most places haven't even heard of.

It should have come as no surprise that so many of then became defective. Lost their minds. Lost what little of themselves they had until only their happiest memory remained. They were exiled to the bottom of Skaro. A blight on their radars. The best kept secret.

She was stuck, never to move again, but she knew that not. She was lost, but she was happy. And so, she danced.


End file.
